kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie is the latest film in the Pooh's Adventures series. It is the second follow-up of Pooh's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, showing where [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_The_Flintstones_Movie Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie] left off. The film was created by BrerTtark07 and Toonguy500. The film appeard on YouTube on Sunday 8-16-2009, but it is now deleted. Plot In the 100 Acre Wood on Planet Earth, Winnie the Pooh gave Piglet a friendship gift which is a spring from his Jack In The Box. Piglet then decided to do the same by getting Honey with Rabbit and Tigger helping. They tried to get Honey from the Honey Tree, but it wasn't easy getting pass the bees. The trio decided to borrow some from Kanga and Roo and Owl. As they counted how many pots they had, Rabbit gives one more pot to Piglet who had been carrying all the honey and it makes Piglet lose his balance and fell on the ground breaking all the Honey pots. The three decided to go to the Space Age to visit the Jetsons and bring Pooh, Eeyore, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley with them and planned to go at dawn. In the late 21st century, Spacely Sprockets and Spindles has opened a new mining colony on an asteroid. The proposed project is meant to produce product at 1/10 the cost of making the items on Earth. However, the factory continues to be sabotaged by someone or something, and as Mr. Cosmo Spacely checks up on the 'Orbiting-Ore Asteroid' again, the latest head of the factory, Mr. Alexander Throttlebottom, has run off, making it 4 managers of the new plant that Spacely's lost so far. Fearing for his company (and profits), Mr. Spacely names George Jetson as Throttlebottom's successor and sends George and his family to the plant. While the family and Pooh and the others (who had just appeared after George came home from work) is thoroughly upset from having to have been thrown from their normal life style (and the plans that they had that day), they set up apartments on the adjoining apartment community to the Asteroid and its neighboring shopping complex. While it takes the family and friends time to adjust, Elroy Jetson meets a robot boy named Teddy-2, whom he first is at odds with, but eventually befriends. Teddy-2's father, Rudy-2, is the plant engineer and shows George around. Judy Jetson, meanwhile, is having a hard time adjusting, and accepting the fact that she lost her chance at a date with rock star Cosmic Cosmo, but soon feels better meeting a teenage boy named Apollo Blue. At the same time, Pooh and the others hung out with Jane Jetson all the time. George soon figures he's ready to set the plant running again, and Mr. Spacely is all set to see the plant working full-throttle, and soon to churn out the 1,000,000th Spacely Sprocket. However, the opening day festivities give way to panic as the factory is sabotaged once again. Over the next several days, George and Rudy-2 try to fix things, but the problems persist, to the point that Mr. Spacely heads on up to check on things. Thinking he has to take charge, George stays overnight, only to fall asleep and be taken off by the mysterious saboteurs. Pooh, his friends, Elroy, Teddy-2 and their neighbor Fergie Furbelow sneak into the plant, and meet Squeep, a member of an adorable-looking alien race known as Grungees. Squeep tells them (with Teddy-2 translating) that the factory is actually drilling into his people's community, which is based inside the asteroid. Soon, Jane, Judy, Apollo, Rudy-2 and Astro show up, and realize what is happening as well. George is found hog-tied in the Grungee's colony, and soon realizes just what the factory is doing. But Mr. Spacely doesn't. Seeing his factory at a stand-still, he starts it up (after disconnecting Rudy-2, who tries to stop him), nearly burying Pooh, Elroy and Squeep alive under rubble, and prompting everyone in the asteroid to get top-side, where George manages to shut down the factory, and show his boss exactly what he's doing. After some talk, when George finally stands up to his boss, they come to an agreement: the Grungees will run the plant, and create new Spacely Sprockets through recycling old ones (thus stopping the further destruction of the Grungee's homeworld). Spacely Sprockets reaches the 1,000,000th sprocket, and when George asked about being promoted, Spacely at first retorts, stating that "he's lucky that he'll be getting his old job back", but Spacely reluctantly agrees after protests from the group. George however knows that he is no longer needed at the Asteroid and will have to return home. And so, the Jetsons and Pooh and the others bid their new friends a tearful goodbye, and head back to bring Pooh and his friends back to the 100 Acre Wood, Bring Tennessee and Chumley back to the Zoo, and to their apartment on Earth. As the family and friends passes over the factory, the Grungees arrange themselves to form the words "THANK YOU GEORGE," as a final grateful goodbye to George for saving their home. Production Production of the film started in the spring of 2009 by Toonguy500. He made a list of his own "Pooh's Adventures" films on his channel he wanted to create but he didn't know how to make a "Pooh's Adventures" film. When BrerTtark07 saw his list, he decided to help him make his films and that's how their partnership started. Their first film together was originally going to be Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie but Ttark has ordered a DVD of "Babar The Movie" from Blockbuster Video in order to put the film on his computer and said it will take a long time for the DVD to come to his mail box. So they decided to use "Jetsons: The Movie" as a "Pooh's Adventures" film instead. On 7-4-2009, Toonguy500 started working on the script of the film for BrerTtark07. The script was later completed on 7-25-2009. As of now, this was the only movie that Toonguy500 and BrerTtark07 made together. Release The film was originally set to be shown on YouTube on 8-1-2009 but pushed it to 8-16-2009 because BrerTtark07 had to get permission from the copyright owners to make his and Toonguy500's films on YouTube. Trivia *When Pooh and his friends reunited with the Jetsons, they mention Anakin Skywalker's name. This states that this takes place during the Winnie the Pooh/Star Wars saga. *This is the first film that introduces the Toonguy500 Productions logo created by Ttark. *This is the first time that Toonguy500 has ever worked on a "Pooh's Adventures" film. *This is the first film that uses a flashback sequence which features clips from Winnie the Pooh Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail, Pooh's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, and Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie. *This was a PAL film with PAL bits from Piglet's Big Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *''Jetsons: The Movie'' was released in theaters in 1990, the same year that the TV show, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was on ABC Saturday mornings at the time. *''Jetsons: The Movie'' was first released on DVD in 2009, the same year that the TV show, My Friends Tigger and Pooh was on The Disney Channel at the time. Musical Films | Pooh's Adventures Series Films | Action/Adventure films | Comedy-drama films | Travel Films | Remakes